Alex Wesker's Diary
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' It's interesting to note that while Alex's diary does have his name, there seems to be no track of time or dates put down onto the pages, such as the year or the exact date. This could possibly suggest that time alone holds no meaning to Alex whatsoever anymore. ---- Alex's Diary (Main Lobby) This day has finally come. That's right, my precious child--the day when you and I will finally meet. It's been quiet here on this little island, even with my men here to create some noise that they wish when walking around and committing themselves to do my deeds. It's all for the best that I continue my work in silence here. I do not wish to stir up things with poor Ozwell. He has become a bit more paranoid these days. Such a pity. Should it be wrong for me to steal away what he feels that he deserves? Perhaps it is. But it is for the better, for you and for everyone, my dear. I know that you're the one whom I have been waiting for. And haven't you been waiting for me, too in that tiny, embryonic sac of flesh? That's why you came here into this world, to set me free and set yourself free from this horrible place. Do I love you? I most certainly do. I cannot imagine a world without you. Ah, I can already see your smiling face. Alex W. ---- Alex's Diary (Operating Room) I was always thinking of you, my dearest, here in this gloomy little place. I never even knew your name or face until so long ago when it came to my attention of your birth. Such a shame, isn't it? It is unfair that he has the opportunity to hold you, to feel you and to touch you every day. Is that wrong of me to think of such things? Perhaps the world would say so. '' ''But why must they torment you so? I watch them hurt you from afar, thinking of their frail little bodies and how utterly meaningless they should be to you. Although it hurts me to see it so, your suffering has certainly made you into a beautiful queen. My own soul burns in a strange way just to watch your lovely eyes as I grant you your gift. They have no meaning in this world, only you do, my dear. If a thing has no meaning, there's no reason for it to exist at all. It must end. '' ''It seems that you enjoy my gifts, but surely they have embarrassed you! You are a treat! Alex W. ---- Alex's Diary (Holding Cells) It seems that you have not understood what your feelings are, my dearest. You sense it in your heart that you try to get closer to me. I am your road to Eternal Paradise, my love. Oh! Yet it seems that you continue to hold on to a dead man. That simply will not do. You must forget him for he was the past, I am your future. I long for you, but you're so cruel to stay away from me. Still, I want you, dear. I want you so very much. '' Alex W. ---- '''Alex's Diary (Observation Room)' I can smell you, even so far away from where I am. That succulent scent of purity fills my nostrils and clouds my head. I do not understand such things for I have not felt them in any other regard, but surely they have to do with you. I have come closer than ever and that old man still comes to pester me with his impatience. Oh well, it is for the best that he understands all is well. He would cause me problems if he knew the truth of my plans. '' ''And all is well indeed. Once I become what I was meant to be, you will rest by my side, my Great Mother. You will rest from your hard journey through suffering and pain. After all, you and I exist as one. I give you this gift to show my love for you. It is what I give unto myself. Alex W. ---- Alex's Diary (Planetarium) I certainly love the stars, don't you? I am envious of those tiny things that glitter so far astray; you know that you can never reach them, but you try. I try. They show such light, such beauty, almost in the way that you do. You are so far away from me like the stars, but I feel as if I can touch you from where I stand. You are a bright, shining star that lights up the darkness of this world. It is interesting, I feel nothing, yet I feel everything for you. Alex W. Alex's Diary (Storeroom) Oh, my most sacred treasure. I always have my eyes on you, no matter what you do or where you go. Do you feel so sad by this world's sins as I do? I know you feel intensely lonely and for that, I feel regret to see my bright star tremble; but I feel joy in my heart as well, for you are no longer corrupted by this world and its sinful delights. We have not been able to lay eyes upon one another since Ozwell ceased the daily injections for you to receive. Be patient, my beloved, it's just a little while longer. I'll be patient for you, too, even though I long to see you again, my dear one. Ah, I feel that I am closer now than ever before. Soon, I will have the power. The power that the whole human race covets. Alex W. ---- Alex's Diary (Library) Do you wish to fly? To fly as far from this place as you can and never look back? I am flying now. Flying far away to the next world. Alex W. ---- Alex's Diary (Director's Quarters) That man was cruel to you, despite my orders. Not any more, though. Once he did what was asked of me, I took him away to become food for the Other One. Those clothes that you see before you had once belonged to him. Ah, but don't misunderstand me, my dear. I haven't done a thing. I didn't hate him, though he was a liar. I cannot hate. Oh no, I wish to bring order to this world. Alex W. ---- Alex's Diary (Third Floor Laboratory) Farewell, my dear. Forgive me for the pain that I have caused you. It's all over now. Spencer despises me now for what I have done, saying it would come to this. If it weren't for his constant meddling, I would have been able to meet you in just a little while instead of rotting away until my Gift was complete. Then I could have taken you away from that life so much more sooner. I will give you a world for us and for our future generations, a world more beautiful than this one. And I had been waiting for this day, for today. The day I'd see you, the day you'd save the human race from killing themselves. Today is the day that I make the first move. Today. Oh yes, today. After so long, my love. Today. Farewell. I loved you. My--'' 'Trivia''' *The first part of the diary suggests that Alex was talking about Rose's present birth and the day that Spencer had taken Rose from her parents. He is also musing about his planned "betrayal" to Spencer, suggesting that he is close to finding the key to "immortality". *The second part of the diary seems to suggest that Alex had been watching Rose during her studies at the Umbrella Academy. *The third part of the diary notes Alex's continued observation of Rose. *The fourth part of the diary suggests Alex's stopping his visits with Rose to grant her daily injections. Rose was possibly 5 at the time. He is also revealing that the Genesis Virus is nearing completion. *The fifth diary insert seems to show that Alex's desire to fly and Rose's love of the sky may be strongly related to his final form that you must fight as his mention that the Genesis Virus grants you what you want it to be. *The sixth diary entry suggests the time and date of Charles Bedford's murder and Alex's killing of the murderer afterwards. *The final diary entry seems to suggest Alex's change from human to immortal. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 21:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC)